


Una volta per tutte

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [29]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, helping those stupid people!, kuckadula
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: “Sperare va bene per gli stupidi! Quante cose mi sono andate storte? Ancora che spero nelle cose? La speranza mi ha ridotto così! Se non ci speravo davvero non sarei mai andato là a ricevere un rifiuto. Che poi è giusto, è obiettivamente giusto essere rifiutati da lui perché davvero gli ho fatto male. Alessio aveva ragione a dire che ho sbagliato a portarmi a letto proprio lui!”La resa dei conti finale fra Juraj e Gianluca non sembra andare come nelle favole e forse è tutto finito davvero, forse è ora di chiudere quel capitolo e andarsene in un altro continente per ricominciare. O forse no.





	1. Per non rimpiangerlo

**Author's Note:**

> Eccoci qua! La penultima fic della serie del ‘Milan il ritorno’ sezione ‘stagione 2016/17’. Vediamo che sarà di Juraj e Gianluca. Ho tentennato tantissimo prima di scriverla e l’ho fatto ora perché ho cominciato con la nuova stagione e nuovi inciuci, per cui ho detto che come prima cosa dovevo decidere qualcosa per Juraj. Volevo dar vita ad un sondaggio, ma hanno risposto solo in 2 ed in nome di quelle due votazioni ho deciso di farla finire così. Alla fine era giusto, ovviamente, però essendo che sti due scemi sono andati in due squadre diverse quest’estate, non è stato facile decidere e più che altro trovare l’ispirazione, ma ci siamo! Ormai è scritta. Una manina l’hanno data anche Mati e Suso anche se solo in una breve scena. Ho deciso di lasciare in pace Alessio perché lui e Juraj li avevo già fatti salutare. Dopo c’è la fic di conclusione con Alessio e Sinisa, a proposito, ed infine la sezione 2016/17 è finita davvero. Ho già iniziato la nuova stagione con personaggi e coppie fra vecchi e nuovi. Questa è divisa in 2 parti, oggi metto la prima, fra qualche giorno la seconda.  
> E niente. Buon nuovo anno! Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

UNA VOLTA PER SEMPRE

  
1\. PER NON RIMPIANGERLO  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/kucka%20lapa14.png)

 

Juraj assaggiò per la prima volta in vita sua il significato profondo della parola emozione, un’arma a doppio taglio.   
“Sembra quella volta che ho provato ad entrare nel mirino di Luca e poi mi ha scaricato con un ‘siamo solo amici, sto con Andrea!’ Solo che questa volta sono alla fase successiva, quella in cui ci spero come uno stronzo. Quella volta con Luca non lo volevo come ora, forse perché non ne ero innamorato, mi piaceva ma non provavo dei veri sentimenti. Sarebbero diventati dei sentimenti profondi, ne sono sicuro, però non ero al punto in cui sono ora.”   
Juraj aveva il sacro terrore di rivivere quello che aveva vissuto quella volta con Luca, solo che sapeva sarebbe stato peggio, molto peggio. Perché ora lo voleva davvero, ora provava amore.   
“Non mi accetterà mai, sto facendo una cagata...” Se lo ripeteva all’infinito mentre passava le ore a ragionarci, non aveva nemmeno idea di cosa dirgli, come e quando.   
“Ma mi devo muovere, ormai il campionato sta finendo, iniziano a parlare già di mercato. O lo faccio adesso o mai più!”  
Juraj non era tipo da rifletterci su molto, solo che aveva lo stomaco contratto in una morsa di ferro. Preferiva essere picchiato a sangue da qualche bulletto psicopatico del suo quartiere o schivare dei piatti volanti lanciati da suo padre furioso al ritorno stanco a casa dal lavoro.   
Quando gli suonò il telefono per un momento gli venne un colpo e lo prese di soprassalto mentre preparava la borsa per l’ultimo allenamento col Milan a Milanello, poi sarebbero volati subito dopo a Cagliari per l’ultima partita della stagione.   
Con delusione vide il nome del suo agente, Emil, e rispose svogliato, questi non si stupì molto del tono ed andò subito al punto mentre gli diceva che aveva alcune proposte e che in un incontro preliminare con la società, spiegavano che erano disposti a cederlo al volere del giocatore perché tanto c’era l’idea di rivoluzionare la squadra.   
\- Pensavo di essere fra quelli da tenere, non possono cambiare tutti... - Rispose stizzito Juraj per essere così poco considerato. Di norma non gli sarebbe importato, ma se sperava di rimanere al Milan con Gianluca, iniziare con queste prospettive non era una grandissima cosa.   
\- No, ma venderanno molti e se possono fare un po’ di soldi tu sei fra questi perché sei richiesto abbastanza. Hai una buona scelta, se volessi impuntarti e rimanere andrebbe comunque bene. - Spiegò pragmatico il suo agente. Juraj ascoltò issandosi il borsone in spalla ed uscendo di casa.   
\- Insomma la palla tocca a me! - Rispose con uno di quei modi di dire buffi che aveva imparato da Alessio.   
Il suo interlocutore rimase sorpreso della sua metafora, non l’aveva mai sentito usarle, poi dicendogli di farsi l’ultima partita con calma e poi iniziare a pensarci e dirgli qualcosa al più presto, gli augurò un buon finale di stagione. 

Lo sguardo teso e duro di Juraj non si ammorbidì quando incontrò quello cupo di Gianluca, quando lo vide con la consapevolezza che sarebbe stato l’ultimo weekend insieme, si sentì anche peggio.  
Per qualche ragione sapeva che ‘o ora o mai più’, ma non sapeva da dove iniziare, più i secondi procedevano e peggio era.  
E peggio del peggio, non c’era Alessio a dargli sostegno morale o qualche dritta!   
Cosa gli avrebbe detto di fare?   
Decise innanzitutto di allenarsi, poi avrebbe magari fatto qualcosa quella notte nell’albergo di Cagliari.   
“Aspettare non mi aiuterà!” Si disse. Lo sapeva.   
“Non ho mai avuto problemi a fare nulla, sono sempre stato bravo ad agire e fare qualunque cosa dovessi! Sono solo un idiota!”  
\- Dovresti semplicemente aprire il tuo cuore a lui! - Disse dolcemente e sentimentale Mati facendo venire uno di quei colpi da capogiro a Juraj, si girò e lo guardò come si poteva fare con una pulce che parlava la lingua umana, poi realizzò che era una persona fidata e che poteva spiegargli meglio quel concetto che gli sfuggiva, così approfittò al volo e prendendolo a braccetto, se lo trascinò verso gli spogliatoi per lavarsi.   
\- Cosa significa aprire il cuore? - Mati rise di gusto incredulo che glielo chiedesse sul serio.   
\- Davvero non sai come si fa? Non l’hai mai fatto? - Juraj fece il broncio mettendo il piccolo cileno sotto sopra per via dei suoi occhi troppo azzurri come sempre.   
“Perché non si mette degli occhiali da sole?” Si chiese per farsi coraggio in quell’ultimo consiglio che sentiva di dovergli dare.   
\- Ok senti... - Disse Mati iniziando a togliersi la divisa sporca e sudata dopo l’allenamento conclusivo dell’anno, Juraj era già nudo vicino a lui ed aspettava di entrare sotto le docce. - Semplicemente vai da lui, lo prendi in un momento dove avete tempo e privacy... - Juraj inarcò le sopracciglia perché non aveva idea di che cosa intendesse e Mati sollevando seccato gli occhi al cielo, disse sbrigativo mentre apriva l’acqua della doccia:   
\- Juraj, mica glielo puoi dire in partita od in mezzo alla gente! - Così lo slovacco annuì capendo.   
\- Tipo stasera in camera andrebbe bene? - Mati annuì sollevato che avesse capito.   
\- Gli dici quello che provi, punto. - Juraj tirò infuori il labbro inferiore mentre si passava le mani sul corpo accompagnando l’acqua sulla pelle chiara solcata dai tatuaggi e da qualche vecchia cicatrice di quando era bambino.   
\- Come si fa? - Mati alzò gli occhi al cielo di nuovo chiedendosi come potesse essere arrivato a quell’età così privo di senso pratico.   
Mati così si voltò verso di lui, aprì le mani e fra di loro e chiamò la sua attenzione, poi fissandolo dritto negli occhi disse:   
\- Lo guardi negli occhi e gli dici che lo ami, che avevi paura delle relazioni ma che hai capito che comunque i sentimenti non si comandano e che sei innamorato di lui. Poi non so, vedi come reagisce. - Juraj sospirò insofferente. Era facile a dirsi, ma a farsi era tutt’altra cosa.   
Quando Gianluca entrò con altri compagni, li vide sotto la doccia insieme, vicini, intenti a parlare di qualcosa di personale. Juraj notò uno strano sguardo e notò che si irrigidiva ed induriva, ma Mati notò anche del dolore nei suoi occhi, una ferita ancora aperta e mai rimarginata, una ferita che mai si sarebbe chiusa.   
Il cileno scosse la testa pensando che erano due idioti a non parlarsi, così tornò verso Juraj e avvicinando il viso al suo sussurrò:   
\- Non aspettare oltre stanotte perché altrimenti lo perdi! - Juraj lo guardò sorpreso negli occhi da vicino per capire come potesse dirlo, ma Mati chiuse il proprio rubinetto ed uscì dalla doccia, guardandolo sfilare via tornò a Gianluca con un’aria strana e tesa che lo evitava di proposito.   
“Non si mette bene...” E questo lo capiva anche lui. 

Interiormente Juraj non sapeva se sperarci o no, se essere positivo o negativo. Ma nella sua vita non tutte le cose erano andate bene se non magari la questione calcistica.   
Alla fine stava arrivando alla conclusione di quella storia durata un sacco di mesi, fra tira e molla. Poteva finire bene o male, ma era ora di chiuderla. Non era tipo da trascinare qualcosa per così tanto. L’aveva fatto per paura di essere di nuovo rifiutato, di rendersi conto di provare di nuovo dei sentimenti e di non essere ancora ricambiato.   
Ma lui sapeva, sapeva bene che il problema con Gianluca non era essere rifiutato o ricambiato, ma semplicemente tutta la sofferenza che gli aveva arrecato negli ultimi mesi.   
“Perché dovrebbe accettarmi ora? Solo perché arrivo a scaricarmi la coscienza? La gente parla bene quando non è al posto degli altri a fare certe cose...”  
Juraj alla fine si decise a prendere posizione nella camera con Gianluca, lo raggiunse mentre saliva in ascensore accompagnato da Gustavo, fece un cenno al difensore usando un occhiolino convincente dei suoi, infine si ritrovò nell’abitacolo al posto suo, insieme ad un sorpreso e shoccato Gianluca che, girandosi, si era ritrovato Juraj invece che il loro compagno.   
\- Sei pazzo?! - Esclamò spontaneo ed improvviso l’attaccante. Juraj ridacchiò divertito.   
\- Lo sono? - Gianluca sospirò insofferente.   
\- Smettila! Non sei stupido! Lo fai per comodità! - Juraj sorpreso del suo attacco esasperato si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- E cosa c’è di male? -   
\- Di male c’è che non dai niente di te e di vero agli altri! - Voleva ribattere sempre con la sua verve pacata che cosa c’era di male anche in quello, ma dedusse che l’aria arrabbiata di Gianluca non era molto per le chiacchiere.   
\- Ho bisogno di parlarti, o ora o mai più. -   
Gianluca rise amaro mentre sgusciava fuori dalle porte che si aprivano giungendo al loro piano, Juraj lo seguì svelto con il proprio bagaglio a mano.   
\- Sempre coi tuoi tempi velocissimi! - Juraj capì che era ironico, Alessio gli aveva insegnato un po’ di quelle cose.   
\- Beh, non è stato facile perché... - Poi si ricordò dell’avvertimento di Mati di non parlargli in posti inappropriati. - Insomma, posso stare in camera con te? - Gianluca non lo voleva in camera, non ne aveva la minima intenzione, si girò e lo guardò torvo mentre infilava la chiave magnetica nella stanza per due.   
\- Due parole veloci e poi te ne vai in un’altra camera! - Disse deciso Gianluca, Juraj capì che quelle non erano delle buone premesse, ma ormai era lì per parlare ed avrebbe parlato. Decise di aspettarsi un rifiuto, ma quanto si è mai pronti per un vero rifiuto?   
Juraj annuì infilandosi nella camera, Gianluca aprì la luce e si guardò intorno mettendo giù la propria borsa da viaggio con il necessario per una notte, per un allenamento e per una partita oltre che per lavarsi, poi mise le mani ai fianchi sentendosi profondamente a disagio davanti a lui, fermo a fissarlo appena messo piede nella stanza.   
Il suo sguardo penetrante e magnetico di chi cercava di leggere e capire tutto, era lo sguardo peggiore in cui si fosse mai imbattuto. Come osava guardarlo ancora in quel modo dopo che si era chiaramente messo con Mati? Cosa gli voleva dire, che era felice con lui? Per quale motivo? Non gli doveva niente... solo perché erano riusciti a tornare ad un vago rapporto civile ed ogni tanto ridevano di nuovo insieme, non significava che poteva tornare a torturarlo. Perché? Perché non voleva saperne di uscire dalla sua vita, dalla sua testa?   
Oh, ma ormai era finita, ormai mancava poco e poi se lo sarebbe tolto a forza da dentro l’anima.   
Non sapeva come ci era riuscito ad infilarsi con quei modi impossibili, ma ce l’aveva fatta, non avrebbe mai permesso a niente e nessuno di replicare una cosa simile, mai più.   
Non sarebbe entrato nessun altro.   
\- Beh? - Chiese cercando di risultare duro, non voleva tornare a stare male, aveva fatto fatica a non stare in quel modo nel parlare con lui magari durante le partite o gli allenamenti. Ma forse nella fine di una stagione difficile emotivamente parlando, era giusto stare così.   
Juraj si mise le mani in tasca e lo guardò alla luce artificiale della camera, la testa bassa, lo sguardo alto e penetrante sul suo. Cercava di prevedere le sue mosse per non essere impreparato, ma non era bravo, ci provava ma non ci riusciva mai.   
\- So che arrivo tardi e che ormai sei andato oltre e non ho il diritto di dirti una cosa simile ora. - Non ne era certo, ma immaginava fosse così. Gianluca impallidì a quell’inizio. - Non sono bravo nelle premesse, per questo ci ho messo tanto. Non sapevo come dirlo, ma se non lo faccio ora lo rimpiangerò per sempre. - Asserì infine facendosi forza e coraggio, sospirò insofferente, alzò gli occhi in alto e poi li riposò di nuovo su Gianluca immobile e pietrificato.   
A quel punto, finalmente, la sua voce liberò le parole magiche che mai in vita sua aveva detto, nemmeno a sua moglie visto che l’aveva sposata per l’incidente di percorso e perché è così che fanno gli uomini, sposano le donne e ci fanno figli. Ma amore? Non era mai stato amore, mai detto ‘ti amo’.   
Amava sua figlia, ma era diverso, era un altro tipo di amore ovviamente.   
Mosse un passo in avanti togliendo quel po’ di spazio vitale rimasto fra i due, Gianluca non respirava:   
\- Io ti amo, è questo che ti volevo dire. So di non meritare nulla perché ho gestito tutto malissimo e ti ho fatto soffrire ed ho avuto tempi infiniti, ma... - Sospirò e poi scosse il capo guardando di lato alla ricerca di una conclusione che non arrivò diversamente da un cupo: - Perdonami. So che non merito niente. Però sentivo di dovertelo dire. Se... se c’è una piccola speranza, io ci dovevo provare. - Fu chiaro nel contenuto della sua dichiarazione. Non voleva solo scoprirsi, perché altrimenti non l’avrebbe mai fatto.   
Lo capì solo mentre lo diceva, colpito lui stesso dal fatto che in realtà, nonostante le proprie premesse mentali del non crederci, invece glielo aveva voluto dire proprio per quello. Perché invece ci credeva e ci sperava.  
Si insultò per quello, non bisognava mai sperare, mai credere. Era quello che ti feriva, non il rifiuto, ma il fatto che prima speravi in un ‘sì’.   
Juraj si morse il labbro trovando complicato guardarlo di nuovo, ma trovò peggio il suo silenzio, così tornò a posare gli occhi sui suoi.   
Gianluca aveva le lacrime.  
Cazzo, come faceva a piangere? Come si vivevano le proprie emozioni così? Come ci si conviveva, anzi?   
Juraj non aveva mai capito come si facesse, non ce la faceva proprio.   
\- Cosa... che reazione è questa? - Chiese spontaneo. Gianluca a quel punto, che si era sforzato enormemente di trattenere e gestire tutto con compostezza, realizzò di avere le guance bagnate e che gli occhi bruciavano perché piangeva, così si mandò al diavolo e liberò tutto.   
\- Vuoi sapere che reazione è questa? - Disse basso e penetrante. Juraj impallidì sorpreso del suo tono particolarmente astioso, ma fu un lampo. Non fece in tempo a dire nulla, si ritrovò spinto una prima volta mentre la sua voce esplodeva nella camera.   
\- Come hai potuto aspettare tutto questo tempo? Ti sei fatto tutta la squadra durante tutto l’anno ed anche ora con Mati ci hai dato dentro e tutto per realizzare che anche tu hai un cuore, ma che odi innamorarti? Sei tu che ti obblighi a non amare, tu! E poi te ne esci ora, all’ultimo giorno così? Che mi ami e speri cosa? Che io ti accetti? Vaffanculo Juraj, vaffanculo di cuore, cazzo! - Gianluca non era mai sbottato così, figurarsi a gridare e spingerlo, ma lui non si oppose, si fece spintonare muovendosi per la camera in cerchio fino a che non inciampò in qualcosa che vide all’ultimo e fra urla, insulti e spinte non poté che sedersi sul letto sempre fissandolo. Non batteva le palpebre mentre cercava di capire cosa diceva e il senso finale della sfuriata. Lo stava rifiutando? Perché non ne era convinto? Cosa sentiva, in mezzo al suo dolore e alle sue lacrime?   
\- Gianluca, mi dispiace, io ho il terrore dei rifiuti... - Gianluca si coprì il viso con le mani esasperato ed allucinato, mentre le lacrime ancora uscivano, poi le aprì e si mostrò teatrale.   
\- Io invece ci godo nei rifiuti, no? - Juraj ricordò come aveva pianto quella volta quando l’aveva scaricato per paura di non essere in grado di gestire la felicità di una persona.   
\- Io non so fare felice qualcuno. - Cercò di spiegare pratico e calmo. Gianluca si raddrizzò in piedi davanti a lui e lo guardò torvo.   
\- E perciò cosa vuoi da me ora? Con queste premesse dovrei fidarmi e mettermi con te sapendo che non sai fare felice qualcuno, che hai paura di soffrire e che quindi reagisci tradendo? - Juraj capiva che era grottesco chiedere una cosa simile, ma doveva essere sincero fino in fondo o se ne sarebbe pentito, ormai che era lì, doveva.   
\- Voglio amare ed essere amato. Non volevo questo, volevo innamorarmi di Mati e provare ad avere una relazione normale, iniziarla nel modo giusto, frequentare solo lui, conoscersi e poi andare per gradi fino poi alla relazione vera. Senza scopare prima e parlare poi! - Spiegò mentre Gianluca scuoteva il capo incredulo che gli stesse raccontando questo.   
\- E cosa è andato storto? Sei scivolato col cazzo nel suo buco per sbaglio? - Juraj sospirò e scosse la testa.   
\- Non ci sono andato a letto, ha capito che amavo te e che non potevo costringermi a cercare una relazione con un altro. Non ci si obbliga ad amare, si ama e basta. Ed io amo te. Non so perché e come è successo, non ne ho la minima idea, ma ora io... se non ci avessi provato, alla fine... l’avrei rimpianto. So che non è giusto per te, non dovresti mai metterti con me perché sono una persona terribile, non so comunicare, non so condividere le mie emozioni, non so nemmeno provarle! E figurati fare felice qualcuno. Ma io... io invece vorrei stare con te. Punto. Sono qua solo per questo. - Gianluca si fermò e si zittì, il respiro calmo improvvisamente mentre le lacrime cristallizzate brillavano sul suo viso sofferente.   
Immobile come una statua lasciò correre dei lunghissimi secondi che incisero un silenzio pesante, alla fine dopo un tempo infinito si decise a rispondere piano, in un sussurro graffiante.   
\- Io ho già accettato la proposta di un’altra squadra, sarà ufficiale quando inizia il mercato ma sono già in parola col Genoa. Una volta finito qua, non voglio vederti nemmeno un secondo di più. - Qualcosa lì si spezzò definitivamente in Juraj, qualcosa che fece un rumore sordo, ma lui di dolori nella vita ne aveva già vissuti. Non era tanto diverso dagli altri, no?   
Aveva sbagliato a volerci riprovare, non avrebbe dovuto, ma avrebbe rimpianto quel tentativo mancato.  
Poteva amare anche lui, alla fine. Alla fine aveva scoperto qualcosa di sé che non pensava possibile.   
Ed ora, dopo averlo scoperto, decise che non ne valeva la pena. Come aveva potuto volerlo? Aveva fatto bene prima a fare in modo di stare lontano dall’amore.  
Juraj ci mise un maio di istanti lunghissimi prima di trovare la forza di alzarsi, ma quando lo fece non appariva spezzato, addolorato o in crisi.   
Sembrava una statua di ghiaccio, anzi, di pietra.   
Il viso indurito, gli occhi gelidi si posarono su quelli pieni di lacrime di Gianluca, rimase in piedi davanti a lui a fissarlo fermo per un paio di secondi, non lo toccò e non si avvicinò oltre.   
\- Hai fatto la scelta giusta per te. Non avrei mai dovuto provarci con uno così diverso da me. Ti auguro ogni bene. - Con questo e niente altro, duro, serio e basso, se ne andò dalla camera portandosi dietro il suo bagaglio a mano e ritrovandosi in giro per l’albergo a vagare senza sapere dove diavolo andare a dormire e cosa diavolo fare.   
Non era tardi e c’era ancora la cena a cui non si sarebbe presentato, ma ormai erano sicuramente tutti sistemati. Non sapeva cosa fare e dove andare.   
Quando soffriva la sua reazione era la chiusura ed il gelo, nemmeno sforzandosi avrebbe pianto e fatto sceneggiate, però ora non voleva vedere nessuno, non voleva stare con nessuno.   
Si sedette nella sala d’attesa dell’albergo per il momento vuota, come se lì potesse aspettare per sempre che quel senso che lo schiacciava passasse.   
Prese il cellulare e scrisse al suo agente che voleva andare via dall’Italia, poi iniziò a scorrere nella rubrica alla disperata ricerca di qualcuno in grado di dirgli cosa fare.  
Dire di aspettarsi un rifiuto era una cosa, viverlo davvero era un’altra.   
Juraj cercò di ricordare come era andata quella volta con Luca, ma in quel momento non gli veniva niente in mente, niente. Era nel vuoto e nel buio più totali.   
“Sperare va bene per gli stupidi! Quante cose mi sono andate storte? Ancora che spero nelle cose? La speranza mi ha ridotto così! Se non ci speravo davvero non sarei mai andato là a ricevere un rifiuto. Che poi è giusto, è obiettivamente giusto essere rifiutati da lui perché davvero gli ho fatto male. Alessio aveva ragione a dire che ho sbagliato a portarmi a letto proprio lui!”   
Pensando ad Alessio finì col suo numero sul display e soppesò l’idea di chiamarlo per dirgli cosa fare ora, ma non era lì e a distanza non era la stessa cosa.   
“Ho bisogno di scopare, è questo che devo fare! Questo mi fa voltare pagina, ho sempre fatto così, smettere è stato stupido! Cosa cercavo, amore? Ebbene l’ho trovato, bella fregatura. Se non fai la cosa giusta al momento giusto sei fottuto, ma indovina un po’? Non faccio mai un cazzo di giusto!”   
Juraj decise di chiedere una camera per conto suo e non dire niente a nessuno, ma proprio quando stava arrivando alla reception, la voce confortevole di Mati lo raggiunse. Vedere il suo sorriso dolce lo rilassò e lo riportò al presente togliendo quella patina gelata che lo stava circondando da quando Gianluca l’aveva rifiutato. 

Mati non fece niente e dopo un primo rifiuto, Juraj si lasciò cadere sul letto con l’avambraccio a coprirgli gli occhi.   
Voleva fare sesso e glielo negava, aveva chiesto qualcosa di alcolico e glielo negava, voleva stare solo e gli negava anche quello.   
Stare male era una bella fregatura.   
\- Ricorderò per sempre questa sensazione peggiore dell’altra volta e non mi legherò mai più. Se avrò bisogno di amore pagherò una puttana che finga di amarmi, perché nemmeno mia moglie è capace di farlo! - Mati lo lasciò sragionare, ma non lo lasciò solo un istante, non gli si avvicinò e non lo toccò, però non lo abbandonò. Non fece paternali, non diede consigli, non provò a fare il rimpiazzo.   
Semplicemente, silenzioso, rimase lì con lui tutta la notte fino a che non si addormentò lamentandosi di quanto i sentimenti fossero inutili e basta. 

Il mattino uscì presto dalla camera. Non pensava toccasse a lui perché l’aveva spinto a dichiararsi e l’aveva fermato quando aveva cercato di buttarsi su di lui quella sera di qualche settimana prima.   
Semplicemente sentiva che doveva farlo, anzi, lui voleva.   
Silenzioso si mosse nei corridoi deserti dell’albergo, fra poco si sarebbero riempiti di persone al loro risveglio assonnato, Mati accelerò il passo e bussò alla camera di Gianluca sperando che fosse sveglio nonostante l’ora.   
Bussò due volte, poi finalmente si ritrovò il viso segnato e gonfio di pianto del suo compagno, sorpreso nel vedere lì proprio lui.   
\- Che succede? - Chiese roco e preoccupato. - Si è sentito male? - La prima cosa che gli venne in mente, Mati sorrise sapendo cosa stava passando e perché l’aveva rifiutato. Spirito di auto conservazione, non poteva nemmeno biasimarlo dopo come era andata la prima volta fra loro.   
Mati non entrò, alzò le mani in segno di stop e con un’aria calma e dolce tipica sua, disse nel modo più semplice possibile:   
\- Non so cosa avete passato e cosa stai vivendo tu ora. So che probabilmente la tua reazione di chiudere, cancellare e ricominciare è legittima, ti stai proteggendo dopo aver già sofferto per colpa sua. Però non si può chiedere che le persone cambino e poi, quando ci provano e ci riescono, non dargli l’occasione di dimostrare che ci sono riuscite o che lo stanno facendo. Non ha senso chiedere un cambiamento che poi non ti importa di vedere. Non ho conosciuto il Juraj di prima, ma ho conosciuto questo. E questo Juraj è davvero innamorato. -   
Gianluca che aveva pianto tutta la notte non disse nulla, non trovò niente da dire. Rimase a guardarlo assimilando le sue parole come se fosse impossibile averle sentite davvero, Mati sorrise ancora e poi lo salutò dicendo ‘volevo dirti solo questo’.

 


	2. Una porta aperta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E con questa seconda parte si concludono le storie riguardanti Juraj Kucka! Non ho più scritto niente dopo e non penso che lo farò anche se nella vita mai dire mai. Un personaggio dalle mille sfacettature di cui non sapevo molto su cui ho inventato molto, ma mi piace vederlo così, quello complesso da un lato e semplice dall'altro in grado di far girare la testa a chiunque incontra. Piccolo cameo di Suso in questa parte e poi la conclusione con Gianluca su cui ero indecisa da molto, alla fine ho deciso così. Ringrazio chi mi ha seguito con le sue vicende e chi le ha apprezzate, spero sia soddisfatto della mia soluzione. Dopo di questa a concludere la stagione 2016/17 c'è ancora una shottina su i miei cari Alessio e Sinisa che arriverà presto, ovviamente già scritta. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

2\. UNA PORTA APERTA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/kucka%20lapa16.png)

  
Juraj non era capace di dimostrare le proprie emozioni, apparentemente sembrava impavido, duro ed insensibile. Anche quando stava male non piangeva se non era sotto l’effetto dell’alcool, forse.   
Aveva bloccato le proprie emozioni da piccolo quando aveva assistito a sceneggiate esagerate da parte di suo padre, aveva giurato che lui non avrebbe mai fatto niente del genere, che era meglio non provare niente, piuttosto. O comunque non esternarlo mai e poi mai.   
Ora provava, era riuscito di nuovo a volere certe cose. Come appunto innamorarsi. Ma era totalmente incapace di dimostrarlo, questo come il dolore, come la rabbia, come ogni altra cosa.   
\- Tutto bene? - Chiese Suso negli spogliatoi mentre si preparavano per entrare in campo nell’ultima partita di campionato. Juraj trasalì e lo guardò stupito.   
\- Sì perché? - Chiese non capendo come si potesse notare qualcosa, Gianluca li guardò di sottecchi. Non sembrava obiettivamente colpito da nulla.   
Suso alzò le spalle con un sorrisino, lui aveva visto un lato che effettivamente nessuno di loro aveva visto. La dolcezza nel prendersi cura di un amico che stava male. Quando durante l’anno aveva avuto un momento difficile Juraj se ne era accorto e lo aveva aiutato, gli era stato vicino, se lo era anche portato a letto. A modo suo si era preso cura di lui e solo perché l’aveva visto sofferente. Non aveva provato a dire parole di circostanza.   
Suso aveva visto che Juraj aveva a cuore gli altri, a modo suo, in un modo tutto personale, ma notava e reagiva. Non te ne rendevi conto se non lo vivevi in prima persona.  
\- Sembri spento... - Juraj alzò le spalle e guardò automaticamente Gianluca che si affrettò a girare lo sguardo, poi si chinò ad allacciarsi le scarpe evadendo lo sguardo preoccupato e acuto di Suso.   
\- Penso che sarà la mia ultima partita qua... - Suso spalancò gli occhi e lo guardò come se un fulmine avesse appena attraversato il cielo sereno, Gianluca perse la presa delle scarpe che caddero per terra, Juraj non se ne accorse mentre Mati sapeva di cosa parlava e preferiva non intromettersi. Aveva fatto la sua scelta, era legittimo, ma fino all’ultimo sperava in un lieto fine fra quei due, non sapeva perché, dopotutto aveva voluto Juraj per sé fino a qualche settimana fa. Ci aveva provato, insomma, eppure ora era lì a vedere come andava a finire quella storia.   
Forse perché era un inguaribile romantico o perché non era ancora preso da Juraj al punto da sperare il male di un altro.   
\- Davvero? Te ne vai? - Chiese Suso pensando d’aver capito male. Juraj annuì sorridendo incoraggiante come se nulla fosse.   
\- Ne ho bisogno. Qua io... mi sembra d’aver sbagliato troppe cose per poter raddrizzare i miei errori. Voglio ricominciare da capo e fare tutto come si deve, prenderò spunto dai miei stupidi errori e forse per una volta mi andrà bene. - Gli sfuggì più di una semplice frase di circostanza, gli sfuggì in breve tutto il suo ragionamento notturno e le sue conclusioni. Niente giornate struggenti a piangere ed inveire e abbruttirsi. Solo una decisione pragmatica e sensata.   
Era un altro Juraj rispetto a prima, ma lì non lo sarebbe mai potuto essere. Oltretutto non avrebbe mai avuto chi ora voleva, perciò l’unica era chiudere e ricominciare ricordando gli errori e non ripetendoli, possibilmente.   
Suso così gli strinse la mano ed attirò la sua attenzione, quando ebbe il suo sguardo addosso, disse con un’aria incoraggiante, dolce e sicura di sé:  
\- Non è mai tardi per riprendere, correggere o sistemare. Spesso è una questione di tempi. Non sono maturi. O di posti, non sono giusti. Non precluderti nulla, me lo prometti? - Juraj pensò che se fossero stati soli lo avrebbe baciato come un addio decente. Con Suso ci aveva pensato seriamente, se non avesse avuto Gerard in quel periodo probabilmente sarebbero finiti insieme perché Juraj stava molto bene con lui e gli piaceva non solo a letto.   
Però alla fine ricambiò la stretta nella mano, sorrise e sospirò annuendo. I suoi occhi azzurri oggi erano proprio spenti, pensò Suso, ma sapeva che un giorno si sarebbero riaccesi di nuovo.   
  
Dopo aver capito che se ne sarebbe andato, Gianluca capì che Juraj ci aveva messo una bella pietra sopra. Aveva anche ascoltato la sua spiegazione chiaramente rivolta a lui ed era rimasto molto colpito dalla risposta di Suso. Non era il tempo ed il posto giusti?   
“Mica mi seguirà al Genoa? Lo sa che vado là e poi lui viene proprio da quel club, non penso che...” Eppure... eppure mentre ci ragionava su, non sentiva forse un piccolo fastidio nel constatare che non si sarebbero più incrociati?  
“Forse è meglio così, è la decisione che avevo preso prima e lui ora l’ha presa uguale perché ha capito che ho ragione. È meglio così. Ognuno ricomincerà nel modo migliore. Non dico che non sia cambiato, ma abbiamo troppa acqua sotto i ponti, ormai. E poi mi ha fatto stare davvero tanto male. La paura che dopo dei tentativi torni tutto quel male per un altro fallimento mi blocca.”  
Gianluca ci rimuginò per tutta la partita, sia nel primo tempo in panchina che nel secondo in campo proprio accanto a Juraj.   
Giocando non ci andò su col pensiero, ma appena sentì il triplice fischio dell’arbitro che decretava la fine di tutto, tornò a quello.   
Non avrebbero mai avuto futuro, prima lo accettava e meglio era. Magari nei nuovi club avrebbero incontrato le persone giuste, quell’amore capace di far stare bene.   
Era la cosa più sensata e ragionevole.   
  
Continuò a ripeterselo anche quando Juraj prima di andare definitivamente via si fermò a salutarlo.   
All’arrivo dell’aereo salutò tutti, li abbracciò, lasciò un bacio particolarmente dolce a Suso e Mati e ricordò il saluto che aveva dato ad Alessio un po’ di tempo prima, come se sapesse che non sarebbero stati ancora insieme.   
A Gianluca un cenno ed un sorriso appena accennato di quelli che non puoi nemmeno definire tali.   
Non disse nulla, non ne fu proprio capace. Non avrebbe saputo cosa, del resto. Gli aveva già detto quello che doveva.   
“In un’altra vita, se esistesse la reincarnazione, magari saremmo capaci di stare insieme. Magari.”   
Si disse salendo nella propria auto e sgommando via da Milanello per l’ultima volta.  
Bei ricordi si sovrapposero a quelli meno belli, infine arrivarono quelli brutti e con un bel sospiro profondo accese la musica mentre la sera si sollevava su Milano e accoglieva la sua auto sportiva che sfrecciava per le strade deserte della periferia.   
Si concesse una bella corsa con il volume al massimo in qualcosa di elettronico che lo stordì impedendogli di pensare ancora e ancora e ancora a quel rifiuto che gli sarebbe bruciato per un bel po’.   
“È ora di chiudere. Non è come dice Suso. Se una cosa non deve andare, non andrà mai e sono stufo di riprovarci venti volte in modi diversi. Non va. Punto. Adesso basta.”  
  
Ognuno i propri piani, forse è giusto farseli dopotutto. Farsi piani è come dire di voler vivere ed è positivo.   
Ognuno i propri piani, è vero, ma non è detto che poi si realizzino, magari il bello dei piani è l’imprevedibilità dei loro cambiamenti.   
È quando pensi che una cosa debba andare in un modo e poi invece succede tutt’altro, che scopri la vera sorpresa ed a volte... eh, a volte non c’è un motivo se dopo tutti i tentativi falliti tu poi riesci a raggiungere quello scopo solo quando smetti di provarci e di volerlo.   
  
Juraj firmò per una squadra turca ai primi di luglio, mentre Gianluca valutava le offerte in ballo e cercava di capire se fosse il caso di andare in prestito oppure di andare via definitivamente, gli arrivò la notizia che Juraj aveva firmato e non per un prestito od una squadra italiana.   
Quando lo sentì fu travolto da una strana ondata incontenibile e shoccante. Sapeva che voleva andare via, ma fuori Italia?  
“Non lo rivedrò più!” Pensò lucidamente mentre sentiva le notizie da Sky Sport, le stesse che spiegavano come era stato proprio il giocatore a voler andarsene dalla Serie A.   
Il panico lo bloccò, Gianluca sollevò le mani vedendo che gli tremavano e fissò lo schermo gigante della televisione al LED Full HD con il video del giocatore nella sua ultima presenza con la maglia del Milan, un mese prima.   
Un mese di silenzio dove non si erano visti e sentiti, dove lui aveva deciso di non firmare subito per il Genoa pensando a soluzioni meno definitive per aspettare di vedere... di vedere cosa, poi?  
E la sua decisione saggia di cambiare aria definitivamente? Dove era andata?   
Perché non aveva firmato?   
“Ed ora è lui che se ne va e non ad un paio di chilometri da me. Se ne va proprio dal continente! È questo che volevo? Cancellarlo dalla mia vita, non avere più nemmeno quelle poche occasioni di rivederlo? Prenderà un aereo in giornata e poi via, via per sempre, mentre io sono tornato sui miei passi incerto su cosa fosse davvero meglio, mentre le parole di Mati e Suso mi tormentavano. E lui invece ha deciso per me, ha firmato e se ne andrà e non una parola, non una visita, non un rimpianto, un’ultima supplica. Niente. Solo via in silenzio e drastico, com’è nel suo stile. Senza dire più nulla, senza più farsi vedere. Ed io dovrei accettare così di non rivederlo mai più? Perché se lo lascio andare oggi così senza dirgli nulla lo sappiamo tutti e due che non lo rivedrò più. È questo che volevo prima, ma ora?”  
Prima di trovare una risposta precisa e sicura, Gianluca stava correndo con la sua auto verso casa di Juraj nel disperato tentativo di incontrarlo prima di non poterlo più rivedere.  
Il ‘mai più’, improvvisamente, sembrava un’opzione inaccettabile.   
Poteva credere che Juraj lo amasse, ma non poteva fidarsi di lui. Eppure ora correva come un matto per vederlo un’ultima volta.  
E poi? E poi dirgli cosa?   
Quando mise il dito sul campanello vide che gli tremava, si colpì la mano contro la coscia avvolta dai jeans e sospirando insofferente guardò il cielo più azzurro e afoso che mai.   
Lo stesso colore nei suoi occhi lo salutò sorpreso.   
Juraj si sarebbe di certo aspettato tutti ma non lui, proprio ora che stava impacchettando le sue cose.   
\- Cosa... cioè... Gianluca?! - Juraj mostrò sorpresa in una della rare volte e Gianluca, teso come una corda di violino ed in procinto di esplodere, disse basso e penetrante, tendendo i muscoli di tutto il corpo:  
\- Sei solo? - Juraj annuì confuso trovando logico rispondere ad una domanda anche se non aveva apparentemente senso:   
\- Ehm... sì io... mia moglie e mia figlia tornano su in Slovacchia, non mi seguiranno in Turchia, ci vedremo magari nei periodi, ma... - Stava per spiegare che volevano dare un po’ di stabilità alla piccola che iniziava le scuole elementari, ma Gianluca lo prese per il colletto della maglietta senza maniche che mostrava tutti i suoi tatuaggi e totalmente sconnesso dal proprio cervello solitamente sensato e ragionevole, lo spinse dentro, sbatté la porta alle proprie spalle, l’attirò a sé e lo baciò.   
Le loro labbra tornarono a ritrovarsi dopo mesi da che non si sfioravano nemmeno e per Juraj fu lo shock. Non si mosse, non reagì e non rispose. Non schiuse le labbra e non gli andò incontro con la lingua, non lo prese per la vita, non lo attirò a sé e non approfittò. Rimase con la sua bocca premuta sulla propria, ebete, immobile e shoccato.   
Solo dopo Gianluca tornò in sé e respirando affannato per le emozioni violente che lo attraversavano, si separò sempre tenendolo per il petto della maglietta.   
\- Perché addirittura via dall’Italia? Perché così drastico? Non sei capace di fare le cose per gradi? E poi zitto e senza dire nulla! Un ultimo tentativo no? Un saluto, un addio come cazzo si deve! Niente! Prendi e te ne vai a fanculo dalla vita di tutti così! Cazzo Juraj! - Esplose Gianluca nel panico, Juraj afferrava la metà di quello che diceva il compagno, immobile e sotto shock non riusciva a capire cosa si aspettava da lui e perché quella sfuriata dopo il bacio. Capì che secondo lui aveva di nuovo sbagliato qualcosa e così, stizzito, reagì più spontaneo di come faceva di solito.  
\- Come fa a non andare mai bene niente di quello che faccio? Se ci riprovo no, se smetto di provare no, cosa cazzo vuoi da me? Io ero disposto a tutto un mese fa, ma tu mi hai mandato a cagare ed allora basta! Quando si prende una decisione per me è quella e basta, perché cambiare? Non mi hai dato una ragione per aspettare, non una, Gianluca! - Gianluca nel fuoco esplosivo in cui si trovava capì che Juraj aveva ragione, l’aveva voluto lui ed ora di cosa lo accusava? Di essere uno tutto d’un pezzo che quando diceva una cosa era quella e non faceva sceneggiate e non la trascinava infinita?   
\- Magari ci metto un po’ a decidere, è vero. Ma una volta che ho una risposta definitiva e che si chiude qualcosa, basta! - Rincarò Juraj prendendo i polsi di Gianluca per toglierseli di dosso.   
Gli diede poi la schiena e tornò alle sue scatole ed alle sue valige da riempire come se lui non fosse più lì.  
E di nuovo. Come osava ignorarlo, ora?  
\- Perciò uno ti respinge e tu da che lo ami a che non lo ami più? Uno schiocco di dita? È questo il tuo amore? - Disse Gianluca amaro non sapendo cosa dire.   
Quando lo sentì fu per Juraj come aprire le dighe contenute a stento per troppo tempo.   
Si raddrizzò irrigidendo la schiena, poi si girò verso di lui e con due lame di ghiaccio disse basso e penetrante:   
\- Vuoi sapere com’è il mio amore? Lo vuoi sapere davvero? E perché lo hai rifiutato se lo volevi sapere? Non ho deciso io di chi innamorarmi, non volevo innamorarmi di te perché ti avevo fatto soffrire, ma è successo e dannazione ho fatto un ultimo disperato tentativo e dopo che ho visto che non avrei dovuto mi sono preso il mio fottutissimo amore e me lo sono mangiato! Se volevi stare con me dovevi dirmelo, dovevi dirmi quella sera ‘ok, dammi un po’ di tempo per rifletterci’ invece tu mi hai chiuso fuori e te la prendi perché ho dignità? Se vuoi una cosa, se vuoi una cosa sul serio e davvero, Gianluca, una volta per tutte lotta per averla e non mollare finché ce l’hai e non pretendere che gli altri facciano quello che vuoi senza nemmeno chiederlo! Uno ottiene quello che chiede, non piangere se ad un rifiuto uno se ne va! - Juraj non avrebbe mai voluto parlarne ancora, guardarlo negli occhi e tornare a provare le stesse identiche cose dell’ultima volta.   
Era stanco, era dannatamente stanco della gente che non prendeva delle decisioni sul serio e che pretendeva che un no fosse un sì e che gli altri lo capissero! Ed era stanco di dover essere lui quello che doveva cambiare, farsi capire, aprirsi e comunicare!   
Era lui a dover migliorare, lui a dover fare diversamente le cose!  
Sempre lui!  
E lui che sbagliava!  
Lui che rincorreva!  
Lui che non ne prendeva una giusta!  
Juraj scosse il capo mentre la furia usciva dal suo viso livido di una rabbia gelida, niente gesti, niente urla, niente smorfie, ma si capiva da come lo fissava che era fuori di sé.   
\- Perché... - Disse poi chiudendo gli occhi stretti come i pugni lungo i fianchi. - Perché diavolo non sono gli altri che provano a capirmi invece che io che provo a cambiare per loro? - Con questo sussurro a denti stretti esasperato, sfinito e furioso, Juraj scosse il capo e se ne andò nella camera sbattendo la porta, voleva scalciare e spaccare tutto ma non poteva perché sarebbe stato come suo padre ed aveva giurato di non esserlo, ma cazzo, MA CAZZO, come si poteva sopportare tutto quello?  
Juraj, pugni stretti, unghie nei palmi e muscoli tesi fino allo spasmo, alla fine gettò la testa all’indietro e gridò forte come un tuono che cade proprio ad un metro da te. Gridò a lungo e con rabbia, frustrazione e dolore tirando fuori tutto quello che aveva ingoiato e che si era fatto andare giù a forza, ogni boccone amaro, ogni promessa, ogni decisione e tentativo.   
Gridò in modo viscerale fino a che le braccia di Gianluca non lo avvolsero forti e dolci da dietro.   
\- Perdonami. - Mormorò piano al suo orecchio mentre glielo baciava dolcemente, dopo che l’urlo cessò lasciando uno strappo profondo nella stanza ed in entrambi. - Ma prima di ritrovarmi qua a fare tutto questo, non sapevo di volerlo davvero. Ero convinto che fosse meglio chiudere e voltare pagina, poi ho sentito che te ne andavi dall’Italia ed ho pensato che non ti avrei più rivisto e sono andato nel panico, ho solo pensato che non potevo farti partire così, senza più rivederti. - Juraj strinse gli occhi rilassando i muscoli e aprendo i pugni, lento nel silenzio che seguì voltò il capo verso di lui, i loro occhi si incontrarono e nessuno dei due si mosse nemmeno di un passo, le bocche si sfioravano, ma non si toccavano. Gianluca si perse nei suoi occhi, due cieli in tempesta.   
\- Ed ora cosa vuoi una volta per tutte? - Gianluca non ne aveva ancora idea, ma non voleva non rivederlo più.   
\- Una porta aperta e la possibilità di risentirti e rivederti se lo vogliamo e se ci riusciamo. Chiedo solo... chiedo solo di non essere tagliato via per sempre, di essere considerato, di darmi quel tempo che per tutto il male che mi avevi fatto sentire, non ho avuto il coraggio di chiedere. Perché se chiedo che tu cambi, devo permetterti di mostrarmi che sei cambiato... - Citò Mati e poi sorridendo fra gli occhi pieni di lacrime. - E poi magari non era il tempo ed il luogo gusti, questi... - Ed ora citò Suso, Juraj riconobbe quella frase e chiuse gli occhi cercando di capire cosa fosse davvero meglio fare ora. Aveva faticato molto a prendere quella decisione, ora che era lì doveva riaprire tutto e vedere piano piano come poteva andare avanti in quel nuovo assetto?   
Rischiare che comunque finisse male e di stare di nuovo male?  
“Perché ora sto bene, forse? Quanto mi è costato firmare per andarmene così lontano?”  
\- Sette ore e mezzo di volo. - Disse piano Juraj senza muoversi, le braccia sempre lungo i fianchi mentre quelle di Gianluca ancora lo tenevano da dietro, dolcemente, il suo petto contro la schiena.   
\- Magari sono quelle che ci vogliono per capire cosa vogliamo fare, cosa siamo disposti a fare, come andare avanti... - Juraj scosse il capo.   
\- Io lo so già. Ero disposto a cambiare per te. - Gianluca voleva dire ‘alla buon ora, potevi aspettare di più’, ma decise di non esagerare e così gli sfiorò la bocca attento.   
\- Allora forse devo essere io disposto a rischiare... -   
\- Lo sei? - Chiese Juraj lasciando che le sue labbra sfiorassero le proprie.   
\- Vorrei la possibilità di esserlo, so che ti chiedo tanto una porta aperta e di accettarmi, ma... -   
\- E tu accetterai me? - Gianluca sorridendo annuì lasciando scivolare le lacrime giù sulle guance.   
\- Quando si soffre tanto non è facile fidarsi di nuovo, ma voglio provarci perché è vero, ho chiesto un tuo cambiamento e se tu ora sei disposto a darmelo, io devo essere disposto a vederlo. - Suggellarono questa specie di patto di strada aperta in via di prova, con un bacio.  
Le loro labbra si unirono e si aprirono meglio, le lingue si vennero lentamente incontro e si assaggiarono mentre le scariche elettriche attraversavano i loro corpi.  
Si abbandonarono ad un bacio vero che prima avevano solo assaggiato, un bacio che non si davano da molto.   
A volte il rischio valeva la pena.   
Juraj si girò fra le braccia di Gianluca e gli prese il viso fra le mani, si staccò per un momento dalle sue labbra per guardarlo e concludere:   
\- I mesi volano, si cambia squadra di continuo. Se riusciamo a farla funzionare, niente mi vieterà di tornare da te usando il calcio. -   
Juraj non era ottimista ma semplicemente realista e a Gianluca in quel momento piacque.   
Sentire quella risposta ed avere quella opportunità era improvvisamente tutto quello che aveva sempre voluto e che avrebbe dovuto chiedere quella volta.   
\- I mesi volano, è vero. - Mormorò piano Gianluca con un dolce sorriso. Quel sorriso scaldò l’anima di Juraj, tenuta dietro ad una prigione di ghiaccio volontariamente per non soffrire più.   
Quella prigione iniziò a sciogliersi, ma ora Juraj conosceva i rischi e li poteva correre.   
In risposta prese il colletto della maglietta da dietro la nuca, l’alzò e se la sfilò via rimanendo a torso nudo, Gianluca lo lasciò spogliarsi per poi posargli le dita sul petto, quella sensazione sulla pelle gli era mancata da morire e gli era mancata anche il resto.   
Si tolse a sua volta la propria maglietta e tornò a baciarlo, mentre le loro bocche si fondevano in un bacio di pace, i loro corpi ritrovavano il piacere nell’accarezzarsi e nel toccarsi a vicenda, nel sentirsi, nel perdersi uno nell’altro.   
Juraj si liberò anche del resto di ciò che indossava, stessa cosa fece con Gianluca che lo aiutò ritrovandosi presto steso sul suo letto fra un sacco di vestiti tirati fuori per essere piegati e messi via.   
La sensazione del suo corpo che gli si stendeva addosso, le loro erezioni a contatto che giocavano una contro l’altra crescendo, le mani sulla sua schiena, la bocca sul suo collo e poi giù sul resto del corpo.   
Gianluca lo accompagnò nel viaggio su di sé mentre i brividi lo investivano e gli tornava quella voglia di piangere per quanto aveva desiderato poter rifarlo, averlo ancora in quel modo e quella volta non solo con la promessa di un po’ di sesso e basta.   
Quando raggiunse la sua erezione e se ne appropriò, Gianluca si trovò a spingere nella sua bocca attirandolo contro di sé con le mani nella sua nuca dove i capelli biondi erano leggermente più lunghi del solito, solo di pochi millimetri, quelli che bastavano per poter affondare le dita.   
Sentì la propria eccitazione salire vertiginosamente tanto che si sentì subito vicino all’orgasmo e lo spinse via per interromperlo affinchè non fosse troppo presto, lo mise supino scivolando sul suo corpo per ricambiare il favore. Si appropriò del suo corpo con piacere e fame, non solo la sua bocca addosso ma anche il suo corpo gli era mancato. Ogni singola parte di Juraj, da matti, da impazzire.  
Per lui riprendersi Gianluca fu come tornare in quel piccolo angolo di paradiso perduto. Dopo aver creduto di essere stato cacciato dall’Eden per sempre, ci stava rimettendo piede e mentre la sua bocca si prendeva dolcemente cura di lui, sentiva di non poter resistere ancora per molto.  
Poter entrare di nuovo in lui, stringere le sue gambe intorno ai fianchi, chinarsi su di lui, aggrapparsi alle lenzuola sotto il suo corpo e spingere, affondare ripetutamente fino ad essere di nuovo il padrone del suo corpo e non solo di quello.  
Si perse nella sua bocca mentre lo sentiva venire con trasporto e pensò che fare l’amore era davvero tutt’altra cosa. Ci aveva fantasticato per molto ed ora era lì che lo stava vivendo e provando ed era meraviglioso, semplicemente impossibile immaginare davvero com’era perdersi in chi amavi.   
Accolsero i loro orgasmi come se fossero i primi, Gianluca tornò a sentire l’emozione salirgli fino agli occhi e quando si ritrovò Juraj crollargli addosso nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo, lo avvolse con le braccia forte e dolcemente, baciandogli la tempia.   
Non glielo disse in quell’occasione, ma glielo avrebbe detto più avanti. Che lo amava e sperava tornasse in Italia al più presto.   
E pur non dicendoglielo, Juraj lo sentì e se lo tenne stretto senza sciogliersi proprio perché si stava godendo quel sentimento tanto ricercato e negato, da cui era scappato per paura di stare troppo male dopo.  
“Forse starò comunque male, ma in questo momento, in questo preciso momento, ne vale la pena. Poi, come sarà fra qualche mese, lo vedrò.”   
Juraj si sollevò sulle braccia riesumandosi da quell’atto sconvolgente che l’aveva profondamente scosso, lo guardò negli occhi così da sopra e vicino, fece un sorriso un po’ particolare ed infine regalando a Gianluca due cieli di nuovo finalmente limpidi, sussurrò:   
\- Confermo che ti amo. - Gianluca sorrise e regalò a Juraj un altro motivo per insistere.  
  



End file.
